


Twinyard Confusion

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post.Andrew is drunk and can't figure out why he's dating Katelyn. He doesn't even like girls! Certainly not Katelyn.





	Twinyard Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I can't remember who made the original post. If you can, please link it. This wasn't my idea but I wrote something based on it. It's really hecking short.

Andrew Minyard didn't actually drink a whole lot. After Rehab his tolerance had significantly dropped. It wasn't really worth it to him. Still, there had been an after party Neil wanted to go to and Andrew didn't want to deal with the Freshman while sober.

That's how it happened. And if he really cared he'd be embarrassed, but he didn't. There he stood, in front of a mirror. He looked himself over and groaned I'm mild disgust.

"Why am I dating Katelyn? I don't like her. I don't like women?"

Aaron, who was not much more sober poked his door into the room Andrew had taken refuge in. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. You like women. I don't. Why am I dating Katelyn? Shouldn't that be you?"

Aaron frowned at Andrew. 

"That's me you bastard."


End file.
